This invention relates to flexible sheet materials, such as fabrics, soft leathers, and cloth-like papers, on which patterns have been formed in a raised or outwardly projective manner.
When a piece of a fabric, soft leather, cloth-like paper, or the like (hereinafter referred to as "sheet" or "sheet material") or an article made of such sheet material is to be provided on at least one surface thereof with a decorative pattern of relief or raised nature, it has heretofore been the general practice to resort to techniques such as sewing a separate decorative or ornamental sheet material on the base sheet or threading embroidery threads through the base sheet. In all of these common methods, however, additional decorative materials are necessary, and the work of applying them on the base sheet requires much labor.